My Muse
by TheAwesomeMortal
Summary: Levi is a struggling musician with only dry wit and a crazy friend to keep him motivated. Life is only a chore until a young man with green fire for eyes sparks a flame; bringing to light dark secrets that are best forgotten.
1. Chapter 1 - Green Eyes

_Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle, I've never been confident enough with my writing to really try but this is just for fun. So I'm sorry if updates aren't consistent, I'm still unsure whether this will be more than a long one-shot, depends if I can find the inspiration lol_

 _Anywho I will only give warnings now: swearing (definitely), mature themes (maybe), violence (likely), Triggering (slightly), gay sex (probably). Read at your own risk and disclaimer (I will also only write this once) characters are not mine but the plot is. The picture isn't mine either but it's a damn fine piece of work._

 _Side note: I am British so there may be words that many won't understand or aren't familiar with, just tell me if it's too confusing for an audience and I'll change it to something more universal._

 _Thank you very much for your time, now on with the story!_

People can never quite understand anguish unless they experience it first hand. It's similar to how faith is accompanied by the unwillingness to believe in things that cannot be seen, heard, smelt, touched or tasted.

Yet hypocrisy lies in human nature and the brutal way in which we crave and search for knowledge. Only when people experience anguish will they wish they remained unaware and above all, ignorant.

Levi walked the busy streets of London, glaring intensely at the cobbled stones. He stepped this way and that with a graceful dexterity, avoiding the forming puddles with a determination that was a rarity to witness.

"Shouldn't have bought the cheapest fucking shoes. Waterproof my ass, you thieving bastard." The mutterings rose and dipped as the dark haired man narrowly avoided the oblivious passersby in search of decent shelter from the heaving rain.

Levi was in a tremendously bad mood. His earnings from last nights gig had been chopped in half when he slammed a patron into an expensive part of the bar. He knew he should be thankful he got paid at all but that was one of the few bars that didn't treat him like shit. A sigh escaped his pursed lips. He would probably have to double his crappy shifts at McDonald's.

"Watch it you fucking moron!" A man with a face resembling a cow's backside yelled, barging past Levi with alarming force, knocking him sideways. A ferocious frown wrinkled his face with a comforting familiarity. Disgusting. He strolled on, hunching his shoulders further inwards to help placate the evil straps from cutting craters into his neck.

Although, he'd rather deal with the mild pain of his weighty guitar than allow his roommate anywhere near it again. His frown deepened in remembrance. You'd think she'd learn to keep her hands to herself but Hanje was absolutely fearless, especially when concerning him. Frustrating didn't even begin to cover his feelings towards that train wreck of a med student.

Cars whizzed past, manipulating street lamps to playfully chase after them. The image resembled an oil painting with how rain clung to the vehicles vibrant colours, contrasting vividly against a drab city background. Levi gazed wistfully, the harsh frown melting from his face to form a gentle tilt of lips that many would find striking.

The squelching of cheap trainers, that would have been embarrassing in a quieter setting, was masked by the roar of traffic. Levi tutted in distaste at the moist feeling and replanned his route, It wasn't late enough for cafes or shops to have closed but his shared flat was still a while away. Plus, he needed something to curb his mounting anger away from the multiple bar managers he'd been interviewed by who didn't deem him talented enough to perform in their shitty bars. He had more talent in his piss than in their whole fucking bodies.

A coffee shop it is then.

"Thank God for caffeine." Grumbling, Levi turned to walk back to the main street but slammed into a human body. Stumbling back Levi grappled with his guitar case that nearly slid off in the collision.

"What the fuck-"

For several long seconds, Levi's only coherent thought became a colour.

Green. Very bright green.

It might be cliché to say that time stopped, but for Levi, it really did. He certainly wasn't expecting a person as dazzling as the one he happened to face plant into.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay!? It was completely my fault, I mean, who stops in the middle of the street to stare at cars, right? I'm really sorry."

A boy, for he could barely be described as a man was rambling apologies at a speechless Levi. Furrowed brows and anxious emerald eyes flitted in a state of nervousness while fiddling with a plastic shopping bag. With no umbrella and incredibly ill-suited clothes for a rainy Monday evening in March, he stood out as a peculiar individual. Levi liked peculiar.

Levi's brain seemed to kickstart.

"Why's a brat like you wandering the streets? Shouldn't you be in bed." Levi inwardly cringed. Is it a crime to be this socially inept? It should be.

The young man paused in his words as if searching for a reasonable explanation for such a hostile reaction.

"Huh?"

"Has Mummy gone missing?" Stop talking Levi. Subtly biting the inside of his lip he fumbled once more with his straps, increasingly uncomfortable with the situation that he fucked up big time. A wet shudder shook his shoulders. Levi glanced skywards.

It had officially started shitting it down.

"What's your fucking problem?" His pretty face had twisted into an ugly scowl. Levi felt guilt compress his lungs, he didn't like the scowl.

"Other than the fact that you need to use both eyes when walking down a busy ass street?" The pounding raindrops were nearly deafening. People, unaware of anything but themselves, walked around the drenched pair blocking the pavement. The roads had quietened, excluding the occasional passing car that rivalled the sound of the rain. Levi stared. The water clung to the boys' eyelashes, clumping them together and running down his cheeks in a mockery of tears, caressing his lips before disappearing beneath a checkered collar. Eyes burned with green fire, stirring Levi's lonely soul and igniting the unfamiliar feeling of captivation.

Shockingly fast, the young man swung a fist at Levi sending him stumbling backwards. Pain throbbed sweetly through his synapses like an old friend. Gasps erupted from the few who had stopped to watch the likely fight with wide eager eyes. Levi scowled fiercely. He hated unnecessary attention. Snapping his eyes forwards, Levi slowly rubbed his sore chin while glowering threateningly at gorgeous eyes that glinted with superiority. Anger flared within Levi, making his fingers twitch.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Levi's fist flew before he could process it, knocking the cocky shit off his feet and into a large puddle behind him. Satisfaction rippled through Levi before he caught sight of the brats plastic bag. Multiple eyes followed the shopping bag as it went skidding across the damp street into the path of an oncoming truck. Seconds dragged by as they all watched the truck approach at a frightening speed. Suddenly, the boy began to sprint towards the road and Levi knew from the moment that he scrambled to his feet.

He wasn't going to make it.

Fire raced through Levi's veins as he ran after the stupid brat. Reaching out he grabbed his collar and yanked with a strength fuelled by fear. The truck harmlessly fluttered a few auburn locks before the force of Levi's pull dragged him backwards into strong, secure arms. The boy yelled with frantic protests as the contents of his bag were crushed. The truck driver sped onwards, blissfully ignorant.

The boy slumped, staring at the remnants of his purchases with frozen disbelief while Levi effortlessly dragged the dead weight away from the road and the other shocked drivers. Once safe, Levi dropped the boy like a hot pan.

The rain continued to pour.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Levi was shaking, hand clutching his guitar case's straps in a death grip. Muscles spasming with adrenaline and nerves shot, he gave himself permission to lecture the reckless kid in front of him.

"It's a fucking bag, what the fuck could have been important enough to risk your fucking life!"

"Shut up." The boy slowly got to his feet; his face hidden behind drenched hair. He stumbled slightly left towards the road and Levi's instant reaction was to reach for him again. A hand slapped his away, cracking their knuckles together in a painful collision which caused Levi to swear through gritted teeth. Furious green eyes distracted him from the pain.

"You don't know anything." He coldly stated.

"I know you would have been flatter than a fucking pancake if I hadn't dragged your stupid ass away from that truck. Don't they teach road safety in schools anymore." The boy looked ready to slug him again until a jolly ring tone disbanded the fizzling tension. The audience they had attracted attempted to leave inconspicuously, coughing politely to cover up the fact that they were enjoying some drama in their boring lives. Disgusting. Levi's glare was enough to scare the last few stragglers away.

The overcast skies were getting darker by the minute and the rain heavier. Levi sighed, relaxing his strained muscles he ran a hand through his hair as he reflected on how a day could become so shitty.

He knew he should have brought his broken umbrella.

Ruffling his soaked hair (Levi dreaded to think what he looked like, a wet rodent maybe), he subtly glanced around for the infuriating brat who'd stalked off moments before. He had situated himself below a sad excuse for a shelter and seemed to be speaking vehemently to someone over the cheap looking phone. Levi continued to gaze at the boy slightly starstruck, all his previous anger had evaporated.

He really was quite beautiful.

Levi felt a strange feeling encompass his body, making his legs manoeuvre themselves until he found himself standing above the crouching brunette. The boy had just removed the phone from his ear when he heard wet footsteps stop beside him. Levi received a frighting glare. A tingle went down his spine, warming his fingertips. Slowly, Levi squatted beneath the shelter but the boy turned his head to stare at his phone. An obvious dismissal.

"I'm sorry." Levi uttered with distracted eyes. Taking advantage of the closeness, he began to memorise the graceful dips and elegant arches of his side profile.

"For being a dick I mean, not that you helped much. Who'd of thought a puny thing like you would swing first." Levi's jaw snapped shut when he realised what was coming out of his mouth. So much for apologising. Levi rubbed his face with irritation and glanced at the boy again. Silence remained his only companion. He stubbornly persisted.

"My name's Levi." He tried once more, staring intently at damp brown hair. A few moments past. Exhaling heavily through his nose Levi stood reluctantly to his feet. If the brat didn't want to talk then he couldn't make him. He glanced once more at the green-eyed wonder before turning to walk away.

"Eren." Levi paused in his steps. The rain was far too loud for a whisper to be heard. Levi's trainers squelched as he faced the boy once more who was now staring at the wet tarmac. Unsure as to whether he had heard anything, Levi opened his lips to ask but was cut off by a sharp but pleasant voice.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do but just stop. Thanks for saving me but you should learn when someone doesn't need to be saved." With that the boy stiffly stood before purposefully striding down the street, leaving Levi standing in the pelting rain and clutching the straps of his case.

Levi was held captive by the retreating young man as understanding dawned upon him like a glorious sunrise. In that picturesque moment of dark streets, blinding headlights and a glowing half moon. Levi saw an echo of his past that had remained under lock and key for decades.

With conviction, Levi turned his back on the being who had effortlessly ensnared his attention and began the long walk back to his residence. Levi wouldn't pursue someone who didn't want to be pursued. After all, he wasn't the type to repeat his mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Music Scores

Hello my darlings, this chapter has been soaked with my blood, sweat and determination so please appreciate it. Thank you very much and on with the chapter!

Emotions are complicated things. They can make the most cowardice person a soldier and the most selfish person a humanitarian.

Like a flip of a coin, however, they can also bring out the nastiest, ugliest and most vile parts of humanity. This balance is one that humans have tried to perfect since the dawn of time. Still, the closer mankind seems to get the further away from good we walk and the longer we fall.

So the question is, are the good things enough to ignore the bad?

The walk back was abysmal. It might have stopped raining but the wind chill made it brisk, add to the equation his soaked clothes and he was freezing his fucking balls off.

Levi gritted his teeth against a particularly harsh wind that seemed to sweep through his soul as he gradually ascended the grimy metal stairs. The wind whipped his hair like an overzealous puppy as he stood shivering on the third level, fumbling with his keys. His fingers had lost all sensory input. Grasping the keys in a death grip he fought with the rickety front door that wanted to keep him outside in the shitty weather. Not on his bloody watch. After a particularly hard shove, the door happily gave way nearly sending him tumbling.

Levi glowered at the door. When life's so low even a door can stomp on your fucking parade.

He slammed the door behind him, imagining the loud bang as a pained scream before shuffling into his dingy flat. He carefully put down his guitar case to lean it against the frail wallpaper and meticulously scraped off god knows what that decided to host a party on the bottom of his shoes. Placing them side by side next to a wilting plant (Hange refused to get rid of it) he began to strip off the sopping wet clothes until the coolness of the damp flat sent shudders crawling across his bare body.

Glaring at the soggy pile splayed across the welcome matt, Levi promised to wash those particular clothes twice before wearing them again. He made a direct line for the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of cream carpet brushing the soles of his feet. The gloomy streetlights crept along the peeling beige walls from the large shabby window as he passed the small room that barely passed for a living room. Nevertheless, it infused a comforting familiarity within Levi because he recognised that darkness was a misunderstood but loyal companion that shrouded misdeeds with an eternal conviction.

So why waste electricity?

He flicked the bathroom switch and was momentarily blinded, blinking rapidly he recounted how many brain cells he must have lost to make himself an idiot. It had been a long day. A weary sigh left his lips as he stepped into the pristine tub, quickly turning on the shower and avoiding the no doubt freezing spray. No more cold today thanks. Testing the temperature he was content to find it scalding and he stepped into the powered water that beat his body in the best kind of way.

Levi melted underneath the heat, rolling his muscles under the water that burned and caressed his skin like an eager lover. It lovingly rolled over the taught tendons in his neck and shoulders, gliding down his defined back that dipped gracefully inwards in an enticing curve. Over strong arms and softened abs before slipping between his most intimate areas with adoration. Images from the day glided through his mind, reminding himself of a boy with jade eyes.

Fingers glided through his damp hair as Levi pondered with a hazy conciseness over what was in the bag. Something a young adult, no teenager, would disregard their mortality to desperately retrieve. Porn? Levi snorted, choking slightly on the humid steam. No, he didn't seem the type, far too serious. Or perhaps headstrong? Levi began to rub a fragrant gel over his body, the word suddenly came to him. Determined. That suited the intensity in which the brat attempted to stare him down with.

Levi hummed in remembered appreciation. The tingling heat that accompanied that thought would have been met with embarrassed denial in a person unable to accept their darker or more debase thoughts. Well, he'd never really been an elite or upstanding member of society, why start now? A salacious smirk possessed his lips as he slowly trailed his foamy hands across his chest and down his toned stomach. He suddenly paused, remembering the boy's cutting last words.

Yeah, right. Don't pursue.

Probably a bad idea to jerk off to the brat. So much for relaxing. A sigh travelled past his lips to join the wisps of moisture clouding the bathroom like a thick fog. The water was no longer satisfyingly scalding against his red skin. He turned the shower off abruptly and went to grab his towel from the railing to wrap it around his hips. It took a couple times of grasping air and bare metal until he computed that the towel was not were it should be. His expression was one ready to commit murder.

"Fucking four eyes."

Screw it. Levi grabbed the hand towel to cover his modesty and stomped across the bathroom, slamming the door into the wall with a very personal aggression only to see every goddamn light on in the flat.

" Hange!"

A grinning face appeared from the living room.

"You called?"

Now, Levi was used to dealing with one if maybe two emotions at a time. Not the shit storm of juxtaposing feelings caused by that kid. The boy turned out to be a lovely contradiction, not and he was as infuriating with his recklessness as he was disarmingly charming with his genuinely polite and kind disposition. Nonetheless, Levi wasn't used to feeling many emotions especially so many in a day and his exhausted default seemed to be murderous anger.

Hange suddenly had an inkling of self-preservation because they slowly backed away with a wariness one might reserve for a feral animal.

"Er Levi? Do you want to turn beast mode off please?" Hange was taking two steps backwards for every threatening step Levi took forwards and was holding up their book on advanced biology like a magical shield.

"Where's my fucking towel." Hange's eyes nervously flickered to where the adjoined kitchen was and he instantly knew the fate of said towel.

"It was sacrificed for a good cause." Hange looked ready to fight or run. Most definitely run. Levi knew he was being a tad unreasonable but that was his nice towel damn it and he had a shitty day full of shitty bar managers and an interaction that nearly made him go grey prematurely. So excuse him.

"Good cause my ass, your science is a fucking homewrecker!" Their jaw dropped as Hange's anxiousness was immediately overruled by offence because apparently shitting on their science was enough to stand up to a scary Levi.

"Don't bad mouth my babies!" Levi glared and Hange stared right back, affronted. Then they turned and sprinted into the living room, flinging an 'It won't be a towel when I'm done with it!' which was enough for Levi to just give up. Making a noise that could be classified as a growl, he turned to collect his guitar from the front door (no way was he leaving it with four-eyes) and quickly strode to his bedroom. Feeling eyes on him as he walked away he gritted his teeth in embarrassment. Perverted shitty-glasses.

Closing the door, very pointedly mind you, (He was slowly but surely forming an irrational hatred of doors) he walked the last couple of steps before collapsing on the single bed face first. What a day. The bed sheets rustled under his naked body as he rolled over to stare at the four drab walls covered with music scores that protected his solitude. His gaze drifted over to the tiny window next to his bed that shone a soft but ill light, illuminating his sanctuary. There was one small framed picture standing strong but alone on an old sparse desk below the window. It was a child's drawing of a woman with dark hair and a boy and a girl holding the mother's hands with large smiles on all their faces.

pLevi turned his face away from the past to look out the window. He watched the street lamps in the distance dance across the occasional speeding cars with a fond appreciation. When he was younger he wanted to be a painter. Sometimes Levi still wished he was a painter instead of a musician. He craved the ability to capture moving scenes in a frozen moment, forever timeless. Such art was the only thing he ever found truly magical.

pUnfortunately, opportunity was an absent figure in most of his childhood and Levi grew up with his imagination being shunned instead of nurtured. Finding that crappy guitar, fixing it and learning to play through trial and error was the best thing he ever did. The world is a horrible place only kind to those who show potential to succeed. That boy had made him think of a time long past, reminding him that a helping hand would have made a difference. He felt a kindred connection despite his initial attraction and he recognised the meagre second-hand clothes, cheap shopping bag and strained smile for what they were. Levi wanted to help the brat but he didn't want to try and fix things when there was a chance of making everything worse.

It's strange how being surrounded by lowlifes, thieves and all things dirty made him want to help, fix and mend the broken. Of course, with age comes cynicism and childish optimism fades into a detached outlook on life. In short, Levi had given up but that youthful determination in a rotting world was awe-inspiring. The chance of seeing such strength of character again would be low and the chance of meeting said inspiration once more was a far-fetched dream.

An inspiration.

Levi heard a single note echo through his mind. That single note formed into two and four and eight, multiplying like an organism attempting to make a life. Levi stumbled out of his bed and grabbed a blank score and his guitar, tripping over the towel he grabbed onto the frail stool beside his desk. He grasped the jar of stationary, searching for a pencil with a mad desperation but accidentally knocked them over the desk. Heavy breaths filled the stillness of the impatient room that was slowly closing in on him. Fumbling with the lone pencil he wrote down the notes that danced through his mind with the frenzy of a man trying to hold onto the sun's light as it slips below the horizon.

Levi notated for hours, never breaking from his trance. During his semi-aware state of intense focus, a revelation came to him. Finally pausing his pencil movements, he stared at his finished scores. Wide eyes took in the music he didn't remember creating. Sharp exhales shook Levi's soul as his eyes flickered across the octave leaps, accented passing notes and chromaticism with reverence.

Levi had finally found his Muse.


	3. Chapter 3 - Serendipity

_Hello my dears, I know it's been a while but here you go. Additionally, any feedback will be coveted and worshipped, thank you very much!_

Coincidences are fascinating occurrences that many believe to happen by chance. Despite the lowest probability of a meeting or a repeated action, coincidences defy the human-made logic of a non-discriminable amount of subject-specific happenings in a singular life. Yet some argue against that meaningless definition when they encounter an improbable repetition. Those individuals often believe in the obscure notion of fate or a higher power. Although, truth be told. That would provide a more solid explanation in comparison to 'it's just a coincidence'. Then again, it's up to the person with the experience to decide.

A month had passed since the night when Levi's outlook on life had changed. He had woken up the morning after at the crack of dawn to sunlight curling around his naked form. The warmth of the sun was accompanied by a fuzzy and overwhelming sense of peace that made him roll and stretch in contentment as he wriggled his toes and admired the feeling of fresh linen. It was a feeling he hadn't known in a long time. He'd laid there for an indefinite amount of time actually enjoying life for once and listening to the world outside his tiny window as it slowly began to wake.

Levi had recalled the way in which he'd notated the night before, exhibiting the same desperate savagery as Kandata had when grasping the spider's thread. Even so, in the morning light of new chances and even newer beginnings, a smile swept across Levi's face as he rediscovered his music scores splayed across the desk. Exhilaration bubbled through his chest as his feet struggled to stay still with the need to do something productive. A new beginning indeed. All thanks to an amazing brat he still didn't know the name of.

It was naively foolish of him to think things would get better.

After a month he still wasn't getting anywhere. He'd composed and composed, creating three more songs all with the same inspiration from that night. He clung to that new found motivation with ripped fingernails and calloused skin but with the cacophony of ticks from incessant clocks and nothing to validate his hard work, those green eyes were beginning to dim each time he remembered them while his work began to do the same. Levi hated that dependency. He wanted to be capable of using his own mind to make art but his muse lived in that boy and unfortunately, he couldn't seem to control what sparked his creativity. It didn't stop him from being disgusted by this apparent weakness and his lack of mental independence though.

Levi was honestly beginning to think he was going through an early mid-life crisis which was causing him to have bouts of mopiness. A drastic change in thinking, a loss of interest in things he was fine with before and an infatuation with a vastly younger man seemed to tick all the boxes. Even Hange was beginning to notice his increased moodiness despite their late nights at the local A&E centre. Truthfully it was quite endearing as they tried to cut back on their hours and make sure he would eat something substantial rather than take away meals which he really couldn't afford to continue purchasing. That was when he realised the deep bags and sallow cheeks that were becoming a lot harder to ignore every time he glanced at a reflective surface.

Overall, that night might have been a pivoting point in his life but things refused to even look skywards, never mind climb higher. So with this dejected mentality, Levi did his every day five days a week repetition of approaching upcoming or new bars in town, performing in said bars at night for hours with bad pay and occasionally working shifts at McDonald's if they got crowded. He didn't get called in very often because his face scared away the customers.

He was losing his purpose in life and he didn't know what to do about it.

Levi sighed in an effort to expel the emptiness that was slowly becoming as deadly as the worst disease. He was collecting his precious equipment scattered across the floor of his bedroom that he'd need for tonight's gig, why the bar didn't have a sound system he'd never know. The process was meticulous and oddly calming in a numbing sort of way. Finally picking up his guitar from beside his desk, he caressed it with fond fingers and warm eyes. He ran a hand across the strings, strumming them gently in an attempt to draw strength for another hard night and an even harder crowd. His fingers paused above the instrument as he caught the eye of his reflection in the wardrobe mirror.

Had he always looked so, defeated?

Hiding under crumpled brows and black hair, weary grey eyes that had been cruelly aged by the world's injustices stared back. Hange was right, he did look unhealthy. Firm muscles once strong were fading and his weathered but youthful face was turning into a shade reminiscent of snow. Despite the crisp white shirt, black trousers and fancy shoes he adorned, they couldn't draw attention away from the despondent slump of his wiry shoulders. When had doing anything become a challenge? He passed a hand through limp hair and watched as it fell lifelessly from his fingers. He exhaled shakily as an unfamiliar emotion squeezed his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. Tearing his eyes away from the pitiful sight he speedily picked up his rucksack of equipment and guitar case before striding out the door and down the hall.

"Be back later Hange!" Levi yelled hastily, trying to be heard over the fake laughs of a crappy sitcom while needing to get outside. The messy brown hair peeking above the couch didn't move. He tutted in distaste, how can someone be so engrossed with shit?

"Whatever." He grumbled and walked past the threshold of their rundown apartment. The wind brushed his face and stroked his hair in greeting, like a mother asking where her child had been all day. Levi let his eyes slip shut as he simply breathed and the constant pressure constricting his chest eased a little in the company of mother nature.

"Close the door! You're letting a draft in!" A brow twitched above his closed eyes.

"Shut the fuck up four eyes! You don't hear me yelling your name but you hear the creak of a door, selective hearing much!?"

"I have four other senses you know! Close the door already!" Levi exhaled heavily as he thought of the neighbours. Slamming the door behind him he shook off his anger, unwilling to let Hange or anything else influence his attitude. Tonight he was going to be polite and courteous to the manager and nothing would piss him off or affect him in any way.

He was half right at least, no one pissed him off.

After setting up his sound equipment with relish (it was his favourite part of the job because no one dared to critique someone from the background of the musical called life) Levi had given his usual introductory speech to a crowd of laughing drunks too far gone to care and sobers with sharp eyes ready to harshly judge. The shabby furnishings and generally bad decor didn't do much to help create a friendly atmosphere and neither did the disgruntled bar staff. He anxiously set up and sound checked until he was content with the quality that his performance would be.

He began his first song, a cover, with robotic movements and a voice lacking emotion. His blank face was unsettling to the audience of sobers and an instant dislike for him formed into ugly tuts and pursed lips. Levi remained oblivious to the whispers of distaste and simply continued. Finishing the song, a few claps sounded over the murmurings from the crowd as well as the ruckus coming from the back of the bar, probably a fight. A soft strum was the only outward sign of his unease. Taking a breath to appease the rolling anxiety tumbling through the maze of his stomach he began with another cover, changing the chords to something more complicated by adding occasional auxiliary notes. Not that the audience would have noticed but Levi didn't care (he ignored the worry lacing his brows together accompanied with the stabbing needle that was forming a headache), he played for himself and no one else. Although, he supposed he did play for someone else now. However, it wasn't until he began the first few broken chords of the original song he wrote in a night did he see him.

Green eyes were open wide in comic disbelief.

Thoroughly thrown, Levi's fingers stumbled through the introduction as he tried to regulate his breathing and continue playing despite the numbness creeping along his arms. Never did he imagine that he would see that brat again. A heat spread from his fingertips to his toes like a supernova. Elation like nothing he'd ever felt vibrated through him, lifting his lips into a slow grin and giving his fingers a buzz as they travelled naturally across the memorised chord progressions.

Levi's muse sat right in front of the stage and he was going to give him one hell of a show.

He wiped his mind clear of all troubles and concerns which shouldn't have been as easy as it was, closed his eyes and just listened to the music being made from his old guitar as he became serenely disconnected. Then he began to sing. The soft timbre was projected through the mic for all the patrons to hear and Levi felt like he was floating. He couldn't recall the last time he enjoyed the music he made or when something so important to him became so monotonous. Shame seeped through his tranquil state. What was it about that young man that enabled him to see everything from a better perspective? It baffled Levi how crystal his views of the world and his sense of self seemed to become when confronted with that fiery and determined young blood.

It was deliciously freeing.

The last chords were played with a rit as the room and the patrons held their breath. The final note echoed across the floor, along the walls and through all those present. Levi had just done the improbable, he had captured everyone's attention within the bar and held them hostage for the duration of his performance. He'd exhibited a talent which would make it to the ears of many and the best part was, he didn't even know it.

Applause imitated a ripple as it morphed from a steady trickle to a rushing stream then crashing waves. People clapped, whistled, whooped and Levi was struck speechless as people continued to applaud the gaping musician. Never had he seen such a response from a performance of his before, what it just the song that was special? He suddenly snapped his head to face the green-eyed wonder who was seated between two other people but Levi only had sights for his muse who had a small smile that crinkled the corner of his sparkling eyes. He was as lovely as he remembered. He couldn't help but smile back. The young man paused his clapping in surprise and subtly looked back to (who Levi thought were) his friends with a flustered expression. If possible, Levi grew lighter as endorphins flooded his bloodstream.

The next half hour passed as a blur of applause and a growing feeling of ecstasy from the praise which steadily increased the quality of his performance until his final song ended with a standing ovation. Levi couldn't stop smiling, covered in perspiration he soaked up the admiration and slowly began to pack away despite the protests from the audience. He suddenly felt a desperate need ricochet through his mind, he had to speak with his muse. Throwing his stuff over a shoulder, he hurried backstage and ran down the stairs but the greasy bar manager blocked his exit. He felt a spark of irritation but pushed it aside in favour of listening to the man's praises with impatient gratitude and a tight smile. Only after asking Levi for a permanent gig was his attention captured from green eyes and he began to thank the overweight man profusely but the manager continued to engage him in further conversation.

After three minutes and twenty-four seconds, he was finally able to extract him from stale breath and a boring talk on females to politely rush down the rest of the stairs until the softly lit bar came into view. He hastily walked to the table, occasionally stopping to thank the flattering words from kind patrons which caused a smile to soften his features. Refocusing on the table he stopped abruptly.

The table was empty.

"Fuck, shit, shit fuck!" How could he have been so stupid!? He kicked the table with a dangerous anger that rippled wildly beneath his skin as he watched it wobble precariously with a slightly unhinged stare. A few customers glanced between themselves uneasily, one calling for the manager. Why had he let himself be distracted? His one chance to amend that fucking stupid first meeting and he missed it! Levi forcefully expelled breaths one after another as he tried to feign normality. He needed to get out of there before he hurt someone. Pivoting swiftly he locked eyes on the exit and set a pace to rival a cheetah. He barged through the doors but immediately collided with someone, sending them both tumbling to the pavement with gasps and grunts.

He lay on top of a warm body, struggling to catch his breath and he dazedly took in the brat's stunned features. Was the world testing him? Was it seriously having fun with these coincidental meetings because Levi was getting over it pretty fast. The lamp beside the bar illuminated the boy's face, giving him a strange angelic appearance which contrasted with the dark quiet streets.

"Er, could you get off?" The brats voice broke through his enraptured state and Levi bit his lip hard to keep himself from just thinking fuck it and kissing him. Although, he couldn't help the feeling of absolute delight as he remained where he was for a second longer than appropriate before slowly getting up. He offered his hand which was met with a look of utter suspicion.

"I don't bite you know." A smile curved his lips at the boy's cautious response. Green eyes continued to judge the outstretched arm before hesitantly lifting his hand to clasp Levi's but jerked back when there was an electric shock between them. It seemed to kickstart the brats motor skills because he scrambled to his feet with a shade of pink dusting his cheeks but he didn't walk away. He just stood there, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. The silence stretched on into the hushed streets.

"You were good." The mumbled compliment spread elation through him like lighting and overwhelmed his fragile mental state. A dampness began to collect in his eyes. How long had he been waiting to her those words for? A wet chuckle escaped his lips as he stared warmly at the wonder that had deemed him worthy. He could only think of one thing to say in response.

"Could I ask for something in return for my performance?" The suspicion returned to his gorgeous face as he shifted backwards.

"What?"

"Your name." A step.

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name." Another step.

Levi was now a breath away from his muse and it was only then did he realise that the brat was a good head taller than him. Was he always this tall?

"Eren." He'd turned his head to the side and the tint of pink that looked very much like a blush had reappeared all the way up to his ears.

"Eren." Levi breathed the name like a sacred mantra. Finally, he had a name for the beautiful face.

"Thank you." He whispered with a smile on his face, he stepped away from those expressive eyes and turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Levi simply raised an arm in a lazy wave and continued to walk away. He wasn't worried, he knew he'd see Eren again. After all, he didn't believe in coincidences.


End file.
